Transflective liquid crystal display panels have advantages such as low power consumption and strong adaptability to ambient light, are a common panel display technology at present and broadly applied in mobile display devices such as cell-phones and personal digital assistants (PDA). A transflective liquid crystal display panel may display images in a transmission mode and a reflection mode alone or in combination, therefore may be applied in any ambient light. In a basic structure for a transflective liquid crystal display panel, each of the red, green and blue sub-pixel units is divided into a transmission area and a reflection area such that liquid crystal in the transmission area works in a transmission mode and liquid crystal in the reflection area works in a reflection mode. Its operating principle is as follows: when the circumstance is dark, light transmits the transmission area and the device works in the transmission mode, while in a bright circumstance, external light intensity is larger than that of the backlight source, the transflective liquid crystal display panel works in the reflection mode to display images by reflecting light from outside.
The inventor found in the process of making the present invention that, the reflection areas typically reflect external light by disposing an opaque metal layer, in case of dark circumstance, the metal layer in reflection areas would influence the opening ratio of the transflective liquid crystal display panel and hence reduce its brightness.